It Was Only a Kiss
by Dalek Prime
Summary: It was just a kiss between friends, right? Penn/Sashi/Randy


A/N: I don't own Randy Cunningham: Ninth Grade Ninja, Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero or anything else mentioned

* * *

 _It was just a kiss between friends, right?_

That was the thought that ran through Penn's mind over and over again like a skipping record. It just a kiss between two very close friends and nothing more; this was Sashi after all, the part-time sidekick wasn't big on romance—even though she and Penn were an item. The redhead was just being paranoid, she and Randy were just friends and that was it, they weren't secret lovers behind his back. Penn chalked up his fears to just being an overly-protective boyfriend, not that he needed to be one since Sashi was more than capable of taking care of herself, besides, Randy was one of his best friends, he wouldn't stab him in the back like this, nor would his lover try to hide anything from him, she was far to blunt as a person for that.

Ever Penn had organized a team of heroes to help combat the forces of evil, he had his hands full with managing it and keeping up his job as a Part-Time Hero. It could be the reason as to way he and Sashi had been drifting apart as a couple recently. True, they still cared deeply for one another, but their roles as heroes was getting in the way of their relationship, and now keeping track of the team was pulling them apart more than ever before. It was right around this time that Randy had joined the team and right from the start Penn could see that the Ninja and his girlfriend had chemistry.

Admittedly, Randy was just as much of a joker as Penn, but he had a certain charisma to him that Sashi couldn't deny was charming. Boone cracked a joke to Penn, Marco and Dipper that the hero of Norrisville's codename should be 'Mr. Steal Your Girl' after the group witnessed the purple-haired teen make their respective girlfriends laugh during a party they were having—a rare oddity for Sashi that even Penn could do. While Star and Wendy playfully brushed off Randy's flirting and returned to their lovers, Sashi stayed behind and continued to talk to the Ninja.

It was at that moment that Penn felt a sudden mixture of sickness, rage and shock hit the bottom of his stomach like a bag of bricks. The part-time hero was admittedly a jealous person, he had it out for Blaze when he had eyes on his girlfriend after all, but he had moved on from that, at least, he thought he did. As he walked toward the pair to at least ask them what was so funny, Phyllis called him over to discuss the team's latest mission, forcing the redhead away from the party for the rest of the night and forcing him to leave the girl he loved with another man that he suddenly felt threatened by.

Later that night while he was alone in his bedroom, Penn called Sashi just for the sake of talking to her. But to his shock, instead of hearing the sidekick's voice on the end of the line, he instead heard Randy's voice. The Ninja quickly clarified that after the party, the pair went off to a local bar that had a habit of not checking for ID'S and that the team leader's girlfriend was currently using the restroom. The Ninja then further stated rather to quickly that they just having a few drinks as friends and that was it. Wanting to give Sashi the benefit of the doubt, Penn the accepted the story and asked his teammate to tell the sidekick to call him back as soon as she could. Penn stayed up until the crack of dawn waiting for her to return his call before throwing phone into the wall in a fit of anger.

After getting dressed and heading to the theater to once again save the Multiverse, Sashi ran up to him and quickly apologized for not calling him the previous night. She told her boyfriend that she counseling the fellow hero since he had recently suffered a horrible break-up with his long-time girlfriend Theresa shortly before he joined the team, hence why they went to the bar together that night. While Penn thought it was odd that Randy opened up to Sashi of all people, he felt a wave of relief come over him as he reached out and kissed the woman he loved deeply before continuing on with the rest of his day feeling like it was his fiftieth zap all over again.

However, Penn's feeling of security in his relationship instantly changed back to one of doubt when he walked into the theater three days later to find Sashi trying to quickly climb off of Randy. Both of the teens were dressed in sweat pants and the violent girl was wearing a sports bra while the Ninja was completely shirtless. Sashi explained that they two had been sparring and she had pinned him when the redhead had entered. Again, Penn believed her story since there were several destroyed sparring robots scattered about to back up her claim, but this time the doubt the part-time hero had stuck in the back of his mind instead of fade away like before.

From that point on, Penn's fear grew stronger with each passing day. Sashi would be gone for hours, saying that she was out training at the theater and returning later that night covered in more sweat than she usually worked up when she working out. It also didn't help that Randy would also be out on patrol in his hometown at the same time the redhead's lover would be out. However, Penn continued to believe that Sashi would never betray him and that Randy was only their friend and teammate and nothing more. Sadly, the part-time hero's perception of his relationship had taken another sudden change as of today.

It all began during today's mission when the team was battling Star's archenemy, Ludo and Randy threw himself in front of one of a blast from Ludo's wand that was meant for the part-time sidekick, badly wounding him in the process. while the group had managed to defeat the would-be villain, Randy was rushed back the theater as he continued to bleed out. Despite his misgivings toward the Ninja, Penn didn't wish to see his friend die and judging by the look of deep concern in his girlfriend's eyes, neither did she.

Thanks to Star's magic, the hero of Norrisville had been healed and would make a full recovery in a matter of days. As Randy laid in the theater's make-shift infirmary, Penn had decided to stop by and check up on his teammate. He also hoped to confront Randy about if there was anything going on between him and Sashi and hopefully put his paranoia to rest. But just as he stepped into the room, he found his girlfriend kissing Randy, not on the cheek, but directly on the lips. Penn could only pray that he was looking at was the woman he loved giving her friend a quick kiss for saving her life.

It was just a kissing between friends, right?

So why were they still kissing?


End file.
